Saints: Roaches To Rollies
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: Kd just woke up from a 5 year coma to some bullshit, the saints were gone, johnny's on death row, and worst of all the city he busted his ass to take over was no longer his. "Damn this day can get any worse". Watch as Kd retakes his city and rebuilds the saints. epic length.


**KNG signing in….**

 **What's good with all you new and old readers as promised here's the Saints row fanfic. Don't expect for this fanfic to be updated often since I'm focusing on The Reborn Sith Empire, and lord of the night** **since their** **my main stories** **at the moment.**

* * *

 **First things first somethings I will address before they potentially become a problem.**

 **If your offended by hearing nigga a lot then dont read and before anyone gets in the reviews saying "Oh KNG your raciest, your not black you cant say that" well first last I checked my mothers black, my pops is black, both pairs of my grandparents are BLACK, and 1 pair of my great grandparents are black while my maternal great grandfather is 100% black and his wife is either a quarter or half native American. But even then that would make me what… like 5% native American and 95% African American with a little Jamaican in the my but even then Jamaican's are still black so all yall bitchs who gon say some dumb shit like that can suck a fat one cuz aint no one gon tell me what ethnicity I am, you'll got that?**

 **Lin is alive and well, it will be explained how she alive in either this chapter of the next one.**

 **The boss/PC is 16 meaning that he was 11 when he joined the saints and the events of saints row one occurred. If anyone is going to say that thats to young to join a gang, they can sit the fuck down because I know niggas who came out of the womb reping blood, GD(gangsta disciples), and BD(Black disciples). And if someones going to say their aren't any bloods, crips, GD's, BD's, or any major gangs in Florida, what rock do you live under wanna be Patrick Star head ass. The major gangs are in every state and major city no matter what anyone says.**

 **I'll be following canon but I'll have missions of my own creation thrown in too. Also the son of Samedi, the brotherhood and Ronin wont be the only gangs in the saints row two part on the story and nor will the deckers, luchadores, and morningstar be the only gangs in the saints row the third era. I wont even acknowledge saints row IV in the story after the end of the saints row the third part im going to make my own storyline in the place of SR4 and Gat out of hell I might or might not do, but if I do then it will likely be done when the boss, Gat and Kinzie get high as fuck.**

 **How the Boss/PC breaks out of prison its somewhat similar to canon but vary different at the same time.**

 **And finally the boss will be paired** **with** **Kinzie and the Dewynter twins(They will be in the SW2 part of the story but they wont be paired with him until after SW2) in SR3 era...because why the fuck not. And if I do decide to write a lemon it probably wont happen until later in the story when the boss is 17 or 18, I'll hint at the Boss/PC having sex at times** **but I wont write a lemon until he's the age of 17… but dont hold your breath because it likely wont happen at all.**

 **With that out the way… LETS. FUCKING. GET. IT**

* * *

 **Richard Hughes's yacht**

On a yacht in the middle of the Stilwater river high pitched laughter could be heard.

On the deck of the yacht 4 men dressed in suits, 3 of which were bodyguards and the forth being an elderly man surrounded what looked like an 11 year old child who was laughing his ass off. The elderly man or Richard Hughes a corrupt candidate for mayor of Stilwater had just finshed a speech about how he was going to kill the child so he wouldn't talk about the mans hand in the murder of the only other candidate for mayor.

Wiping a figurative tear from his face the child spoke "Oh that was a good joke, so you got this ulgy ass alfalfa looking ass nigga…" he said pointing to the bodyguard on the right "this simba lion king lookin ass muthafucka…" he pointed to the bodyguard in the middle "and Tony Montana's heroin addict brother here…" this time he pointed to the bodyguard on the left "to off my ass. I dont know if I should be flattered that you think these wanna be top flight security of the world niggas have a living chance in hell of offing me then yo rejected care bear head ass gon need to change yo adult diaper cuz yall bitch asses bout to shit you pants" the child said and pulled the pistol he had stuffed in the front of his pants out and shot the bodyguards in the head twice before shooting Hughes in his face before he could stab me in the neck.

The kid looked off to the shore and cursed at the person he saw looking at him with a C4 detonator in his hand. "Son of a bitch" the child ran to bow of the yacht and while he was mid jump the yacht exploded. He could feel the searing heat of the flames burn his back as he was propelled away from the sinking wreckage of the yacht.

When he hit the water the second degree burns on his back exploded in pain, as it was he was tittering on the edge of unconsciousness. He forced his aching body to swim to the bright lights on the edge of the shore.

When he reached the shore he shakily crawled onto the shore, the bright lights he saw turned out to be the flashing lights of cop cars. The cops pointed their guns at him once they recognized who he was, telling him to freeze and that he was under arrest. The kid only managed to form three words before the darkness overcame him and he fell to the ground comatose "Fuck. My. Life"

* * *

 **5 years later Stilwater Penitentiary, Prison Hospital (boss's POV)**

Images of the boat blowing up and the events leading up to it played over and over again for what felt like decades. I remember joining the saints, being canonized, all the people I killed, Lin being shot, me killing sharp and price in retaliation for trying to off me and Lin. Everything kept replaying in my head but then for what felt like the millionth time they replayed I heard voices.

"Fuck off. How's the patient?"

 _'I remember cops why the fuck am I in a hospital… better yet why ain't I dead'_ I thought trying to make sense of whats happening.

"Seeing as he's still breathing after being caught in a massive explosion, I'd say pretty good."

 _'fuck that shit hurt… never getting on a boat again'_ I bitterly thought.

"Coming through!"

"What happened?"

"Shanking."

 _'Oh fuck I am in prison… this day cant get any worse. What's next am I going to hear the saints fell apart and different gangs have taken over the city… ha like hell that would happen'_ I laughed at the thought of the saints falling apart and losing our turf

"Put him over there! Sorry about that."

"Have they said anything yet?"

"Not yet. But I'm about to take the bandages off…"

 _'bandages? Why the fuck would I need bandages for my back was facing the explosion and even then only the heat burned my back and maybe my thighs… I swear on the set if those pigs stomped me_ _out when I blacked out. Oh if they stomped me out, someones wife's getting fucked'_ I really got the feeling that they stomped me out, it as like my gut was telling me they stomped me out.

"Yes, that looks like it healed nicely." when the bandage that covered my eyes was removed the bright light of the room made me shut my eyes and grunt in pain. _'Holy fuck shit that shits bright'_

"Be careful doctor, your patient's dangerous."

 _'Oh you have no ideal'_ I maliciously thought.

"You got anything you wanna say to the judge you better start thinkin' of it now." one if the guards said

"Ya, you got a wife and daughter?" I asked. _'my voice got deep how long was I out?'_ I thought shocked at my own voice

"Ya I do bastard, but they'll be the least of your worries" the guard spat out

"Thats where your wrong… I remember your face from when I got blown to hell. And you know what I got the feeling that you and your butt buddies stomped me out since my back was facing the explosion" I stated a little to calmly for the guards liking if the punch to the face was any indication.

 _'either my face is numb or the bitch hits like a hoe'_ I laughed out loud getting confused looks form the two guards "Thats the best you got Lin hits harder then you, oh man got damn you hit like a fucking bitch" I mocked.

The guard made to punch me again but the other guard who was idle until now grabbed his arm stopping his fist could hit my face "Man when I get out of here im gonna find your wife and daughter and put them on the block, pussy ass bitch"

The guard laughed "Big talk from a dead man, but I live on 9547 garden drive, I'll make sure my wife gives you a nice buck shot to the chest if you do get out"

"You're wasting your time. Let's get a hold of Troy." the other guard said and pulled his fellow guard out of the prison hospital.

When the door closed I closed my eyes and layed back down trying to get some rest while I wait for someone to bust my sorry ass out. Just when I was dozing off I heard "Psst! Hey! Is it really you?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the person who decided to foil my attempt at a nap. It was a Hispanic male wearing a purple skully, ironically it was the guy who got shanked.

"Do I know you?" I asked

"My brother was in the Saints and he told me all about you. Listen we gotta get you outta here." he said

"I already got that covered" I said while laying back downed

"Really how you gonna get out while your laying on your back" he asked… man this guy is annoying

I held up five fingers and put on finger down as each second past. When I put the last finger down the vent in the center of the room was kicked open and a women jumped out.

"Damn Lin what took you so damn long, for fucks sake your only 17 woman. Dont tell me your getting old already… know what I don't really give a fuck, just get me out of the fucking cuffs" I said while ignoring the awestruck look on the Hispanic kids face.

"you still the same bad ass little kid from 5 years ago" Lin said with a hand on her hip

"you damn right I am… wait five years!?" When it finally clicked that she said 5 years… well most of it did I only had third degree burns why the fuck was I in a coma for 5 years.

"Ya narcs probably pumped you small ass full of drugs, you can plot your revenge later we need to make a pit stop by Dex's cell and bust his ass out too" Lin said while unlocking the handcuffs that restrained me to the bed.

With the cuffs off I hop off the bed… and would have fell face first if the Hispanic kid aint catch me before I hit the floor "thanks kid, whats your name I think the authors getting tired of calling you the Hispanic kid" the Hispanic kid looked at me like I was crazy "What? Author? And my names Carlos"

"Ight, Lin how the fuck you know where Dex is and how the fuck we gon get to the bastard?" I asked finally able to stand on my own.

"I dont but I know that they had to build another ward to hold all the former saints that got caught" Lin said eliciting a confused and pissed look from me.

"Tha fuck you mean "former" its blood in blood out unless those niggas are fucking corpses then them niggas are still saints. Your lucky Johnny ain't hear you say that shit he would have slapped the shit out of you" I said though clenched teeth.

"Johnny's on death row he cant do shit right now" Lin responded

"Fuck! They got Gat too. If Johnny and Dex are locked up then who the fuck is leading the saints?" I asked

"What saints?" was the question Carlos asked.

My head whipped to the side so fast I thought my neck would snap "the fuck you mean "what saints" you planned on busting me out and you dont even know what gang I rep"

"Without anyone to lead 'em the Saints fell apart. Once the Brotherhood, Ronin, and Samedi showed up, the few that were left dropped their flags before they got killed." Carlos said

I felt my body go cold _'The saints fell apart'_ I couldn't believe it, I looked to Lin hoping she'd say he was lying but she just nodded confirming that he was telling the truth.

"Look you can be depressed later for now take your frustration out on the guards" Lin said while handing me a 44. shepherd, some throwing knifes and my pimp cane.

I looked over the 44 shepherd in my hand admiring the fine craftsmanship of the gun. "ight lead the way Lin" I said using my pimp cane to walk with a dip

Lin kicks open the door alerting the two guards that were outside said door "free-gak" the guards were interrupted by two of my knifes lodging themselves in their throats.

"Where did you learn to throw like that uh I never caught you name?" Carlos asked.

"My real name is inconsequential, but most people call me Kd" I answered while walking of to the two guards who were now choking on their own blood.

After retrieving the knifes from the deceased guards we pushed forward silently killing any guards that were unlucky enough to encounter us.

* * *

 **10 minutes later saints ward 3** **rd** **POV**

After shooting their way out of the prison hospital ward, they then had to shoot their way to the ward that all the saints were kept in.

Just from looking at the building you could tell it was built recently when compared to the rest of the prison. The building was 4 stories and painted white.

After kicking open the wards door Kd unloaded 6 shots into two unsuspecting guards heads and threw two knives into the two guards on the far side of the room. The knives ripped threw the guards bodies and lodged themselves into the wall that they were leaning on.

Not even bothering to retrieve his knives Kd led Carlos and Lin through the saints ward killing any and every guard that crossed them. When they made it to the second floor the three split up with Lin getting the third floor and Carlos getting the forth floor, while Kd got the second floor.

After killing all of the guards on the second floor and not finding Dex, Kd found the control room for the ward. Kd looked around the control room and found the mic for the intercom, the teenager turn the intercom system on. "Testing testing 1.2.3. Will Dex please get his lazy ass up from where ever the fuck he's at and report to the control room on the second floor. Oh also saints, this is a public services announcement. Julius is a traitor to the gang, he sold the majority of you out the narcs that troy didn't bust. This was your new boss speaking, now back to you Monica." Kd said while unlocking all of the cells and turned the intercom off.

The self proclaimed new boss of the 3rd Street Saints looked over the schismatics of the ward to find an escape route that wouldn't involve being shot at, when he heard the door open. Reacting off on reflexes and instincts Kd had his pimp cane pointing at who ever came through the door.

"Damn man, you call me to your "office" and you point a shot gun at my head"

"Dex? Shit my bad." Kd apologized (Dex looks the same as he did in saints row one)

"You know Julius planted the bomb that put you here and that Troy's the chief of police?" Dex asked

"Ya I saw the bastard right after I killed Hughes and I knew that troy was a cop from all the questions he asked and his shitty hair cut." Kd replied getting a laugh from Dex. "Shit I thought I was the only one who figured it out"

"Na. After I threatened to rat him out to Julius we made a deal, he makes sure that in the event that I'm locked up or any of the lieutenants are locked up we don't get the death sentence and to be my informant in the police." Kd off offhandedly said.

"So how are we going to get all of the saints off of the island?"

"First we're going to get ourselves off this damn island and stop Gat doesn't fry on the chair. Then I'm going to have troy arrange for all of the saints to be released once we have a new base of operations set up."

"You ain't going to use the Church"

"Hell no, with the new gangs in Stilwater the church would be the first place that they look to find us."

"Ok if we're not using the church then where are we going make our base then?"

"I haven't thought that far yet, I'll figure it out after we save Gat. Now we have two options of how we get out of here. Option 1, we can either run out the front door and run head first into a shit ton of guards that have undoubtedly surrounded the building or option 2, we can use this tunnel that leads to the water and swim to the boat that the guards keep at the dock, your choice." Kd said while pointing to said tunnel.

"You know this is the most I've heard you talk in all the time that I've known you." Dex pointed out

"I can't lead a gang if I only talk every blue moon, now option one or two."

"I'd prefer not risking a bullet to the head before we get get the Saints up and running again." Dex answered

"Damn I was hoping you picked option one but fuck it let me get Lin and Carlos in here" Kd said before calling Lin and Carlos on the intercom.

"While we're waiting on those two to get here, lets get raid the armory." Kd said while walking to the armory that was connected to the command room.

"Oh I'm going to have a lot of fun with these" Kd said while holding up two SKR-9 Threats, and looking at some 12 gauges, an AR-40 and AR-50 with an attached grenade launcher, a AR200 SAW, and a McManus 2010.

"How the hell you going to swim with all the shit and better yet how the hell are you going to carry all of that and keep them from getting wet?" Dex asked and got several bunched up duffel bags thrown at his face.

"The same way I dealt with the Los Carnales" Kd answered

"It's not The Los Carnales, its just Los Carnales Los means…know what fuck it" Dex sighed and started loading up the duffel bags with guns and ammo.

Lin and Carlos walked into the command room then into the armory and Lin sighed when she saw Kd drooling over a suppressed NR4.

"Oh your here well lets bounce, we are going to use a system of tunnels to get to the water then we're going to swim to the docks and steal a boat." Kd said while leading his lieutenants to the door.

* * *

 **One swim later, Docks**

After making it through the tunnels Kd and co swam to the docks making sure to stay away from the search lights.

"Why the hell am I carrying all the guns" Dex whispered

"Because I fucking said so, if you don't like it you can swim your ass back to your cell! Now get your ass on the damn boat nigga!" Kd harshly whispered back.

"I was just asking damn" Dex struggled to get on the boat with all the guns he had on his back.

Kd sighed and climbed on to the police boat then helped Dex onto the boat. "Lin you drive me, Carlos, and Dex will drop any pig that comes after us" Kd ordered while handing Dex and Carlos both a AR200 and 2 drums oh ammo each.

The cops on the dock were none the wiser until Lin gunned the stolon boat away from the dock.

After a short lived high speed boat pursuit the cops either ran out of functioning helicopters and boats or the decided to cut their losses and let them get away, due to the two lieutenants and gang leader combined firepower.

Seeing that the cops had given up on chasing them Kd was able to turn around and take a look at what used to be the row. "That's the row?"

"It is now" Carlos answered

"Jesus, when did this happen?" Dex asked

"When Ultor got involved." Carlos once again answered getting disbeleaving looks from Kd and Dex

"The clothing company?" both Dex and Kd asked at the same time

"After Hughes was killed in that bombing of yours" "That wasnt me" "… right… as I was saying. Ultor picked up the pieces. Now they're everywhere… on TV, on billboards, in stores… Hell, if you ever forget who Ultor is, just look towards Saints Row and you'll see that fuckin' eye sore." Carlos says as Lin docks the boat "Here we are".

"Hey, I know you didn't ask for it, but my advice is to just keep your head down. The cops are looking for you, and a lot's changed, I say ya go buy a beer and soak up as much information as you can." Carlos advises

Kd daps up Carlos and walks off toward the street to steal a car "Thanks Carlos."

"Anytime" he yell to the retreating forms of Kd and his fellow lieutenants

* * *

 **Sloppy Seconds**

Kd managed to get lucky and highjacked a dark red Baron from an elderly couple who he shot in the back of their heads so they wouldn't report the car stolen before he could get it to a rimjob and get the plates switched.

Since Dex and him needed new cloths so they drove to the closest sloppy seconds.

 **Kd's POV**

I looked at myself in the changing rooms mirror. I brought a pair of sagging black cargo pants with purple pockets, I forwent a shirt because they are uncomfortable as fuck, I also wore a pair of black work boots to finish up my outfit. My hair was cut into a Boosie fade(if you don't know what a Boosie fade looks like google it.) _'At least troy had them keep my hair cut'._ I thought

I walked out of the changing room to see Lin and Dex who wore a pair of black cargo shorts, a purple button up shirt, and a pair of of purple work boots, holding the clerk at gun point. "Drop his ass" I said and watched both of my loyal lieutenants put a bullet in the clerk's head.

After walking out of the store I got into the drivers seat and waited for Lin and Dex to come out with the cash from the safe. After five minutes they both walk out carrying the safe.

I stick my head out the window and give them a blank look "why the fuck did you bring the safe with you"

"Its bullet proof and Lin can't crack it" Dex said making me sigh. I pop the trunk and tell them to put it in there.

Once they are in the car I back out of the parking lot and drive to Tee'N'Ay to grab a drink. I turn on the radio and tune it to Krhyme

 ***Lifestyle by rich gang plays***

I've done did a lot of shit just to live this here lifestyle

We came straight from the bottom to the top, my lifestyle

Nigga livin' life like a beginner and this is only beginnin'

I'm on the top of the mountain, puffin' on clouds and niggas still beginnin'

Million 5 on the Visa card

Hundred bands still look like the fuckin' Titans (football player)

Nigga servin' great white like I'm feedin' sharks

I won't do nothin' with the bitch, she can't even get me hard

Somethin' wrong with the pussy

Even though I ain't gon' hit it, I'ma still make sure that she douche it

Me and my woadie, we don't get caught up like that, no way

We ain't got time to go see doctors, J

(Who said money?)

Hop up in my bed full of forty bitches and yawnin'

Hey, think this a show bitch, I'm performin'

I do this shit for my daughters and all my sons, bitch

I'm a run up them bands, I'll take care their funds, bitch

I got a moms, bitch, she got a moms, bitch

I got sisters and brothers to feed

I ain't goin' out like no idiot, I'm a OG

After listening to the first verse I change the station to 103.6

 ***Welcome to jamrock by Damian Marley plays***

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" I ask my head hurting from trying to decipher the hook. I had ran over several people on the side walk to clear my mind.

It was Lin that answered "Rap"

"Bullshit! That wasn't rap that's was someone who doesn't know what the fuck their doing. I couldn't understand the hook!" I ranted

"Not all rap is bad, but that was one example of bad rap" Dex said as I parked the car in the Tee'N'Ay's parking lot.

"I hope your right Dex." was all I said before leading Lin and Dex into the strip club.

"ID?" the bouncer asked

"I don't need an ID" I replied and tried to walk through the doors

"I'm sorry kid but you need to show me some ID or I cant let you in" the bouncer said and stepped in front of the doors.

Lin and Dex sighed "Your new here ain't you." I stated while pulling out my 44. shepherd "Here's my ID… now are you going to let me in or do I need to bust a cap in yo ass"

The bouncer moved out of my way and I tucked my gun in the back of my pants "Smart"

 **Tee'N'Ay, Third POV**

Kd and his two lieutenants we're drinking a beer at the bar when the news switched on "It's said by some, to be the trial of the century. A notorious member of a gang once known as "The Third Street Saints", Johnny Gat was arrested last year in an assassination attempt against then decorated police officer Troy Bradshaw. In the resulting trial, Gat was convicted of one count of attempted murder, and a staggering three hundred eighty-seven counts of First Degree murder… promptly sending him to Death Row. Over the past year Gat's legal team has filed appeal after appeal-" "Hey Barry, turn this shit off!" a drunk gang member said

Kd looked at him "I was watching that." the gang member got in Kd's face and said "I guess you're not anymore, are ya bitch?"

Kd nodded and grabbed the bang members beer bottle and smashed it on his head, knocking him out of his chair. The leader of the saints then proceeded to use the broken beer bottle to stab the gang member to death "Could ya turn the TV back on?" Barry nodded and turned the tv back on

"In a few short moments, we'll be allowed back in the courtroom and we'll find out once and for all if Mr. Gat will go home a happy man, or a dead one. Back to you Jack."

The three saints jumped out of their seats "Oh shit!" the all ran out of the strip club shooting the two gang members blocking the door and hopped into the Baron.

They sped to the court house weaving in and out of traffic, Dex and Lin killed every brotherhood member that tried to kill them in revenge for the gang member Kd stabbed to death.

* * *

 **Court house**

Kd parked his car in an ally down the street from the court house and told Dex to keep the engine running. Kd and Lin shot their way through the court house toward the room that Johnny was in.

 **Court room Johnny's in**

"Mr. Gat, you've been convicted of over three hundred murders, do you really expect this appeal to work?" the old judge asked

"I figure with the statute of limitations it really should be closer to two fifty." Gat said

The judge slammed her book shut "There's no statute of limitations for murder!"

Gat slammed his cuffed hands onto the table "Why tha fuck not?"

"Watch yourself Mr. Gat." she warned

"Or what? You'll hold me in contempt of court? You're already planning on giving me the chair, you think I give a shit about you not liking me? Fuck off…" Gat said not really giving a fuck

"I'm curious if you can keep your cavalier attitude when two thousand volts are running through your body." the judge said while slamming her gavel down.

"Oh yeah? And I'm curious if you can keep acting like a douche bag when I shove that gavel up your ass." Gat said while pointing at the judge.

"My client would like that stricken from the record…" Legal Lee didn't get to finish as gunshots could be heard outside.

"What's that?" the judge asked as the guard closest to her creeped over to the door and attempted to open it when…

 **Kd's POV**

I break down the courtroom door, and steals the gun the guard was holding and points it at the female guard the moved to check on her fellow guard. "Drop it."

She drops her gun and when it hits the floor it goes off causing Legal Lee to pop up "Anyone hit and need a lawyer?"

I look at Legal Lee "Nigga get you ass up and get the fuck out of the building"

"You don't have to tell me twice, call me if you need a lawyer!" he yells as he runs past me and out the door.

"Shit, 'bout time your burnt ass woke up." Gat said as I toss him a pair of keys so that he can unlock his cuffs.

"You okay Johnny?" I ask while walking up to him to dap him up

"Yeah, aside from almost getting sent to the chair I'm fuckin' great… Hey, you look different. You do somethin' with your hair?" I shake my head at him

"You ready to get outta here? Lin's watching the door and Dex is waiting in the getaway car." I said getting a crazy look from Gat "Shit I think being blown to hell fucked your head up Lin's dead Kd"

"Who's dead Johnny?" Lin asked with a hand on her hip

"Shit I guess you ain't dead" Gat said trying and failing to not look surprised.

"Can we get the fuck out of here, I want to get back to rebuilding the saints" I said while holding the female guard at gun point.

"Ain't she a bit old for you Kd" Lin teased

"You know damn well why I holding her." I shot back while leading her to the door.

 **Baron**

Using the guard as a hostage Gat, Lin, and I made it to the car without a problem… well if you consider killing every guard and swat member in the building and court yard with out a problem.

I put the guard in the back seat with Lin and Gat while I got in the passenger seat "Nigga what the fuck are you waiting for get us the fuck out of here!" I yelled and Dex slammed on the accelerator. We shot out of the ally with the cops in pursuit.

"Lin let me see your phone" Lin handed me her phone and I called troy.

 ***Troy picks up the phone***

"Whats poppin troy, hows the wife doing" I say

"Who is this?"

"Who the fuck you think it is troy the fucking Easter bunny?" I ask sarcasm practically dripping from my voice.

"Geez kid. Do you know what kind of shit storm I've gotten from you busting out of prison and from the shit you just pulled a the court house"

"I couldn't let Gat fry"

"Aw you care"

"Shut up and shoot at them Gat!"

"You didn't call me to chat what do you want kid?"

"I'm calling in some of the favors you owe me, tell your boys to back off, I want the rest of the saints freed from prison the next time I call you, and I want Lin, Dex, Gat and my criminal records erased"

"Fine, and where do you want me to deliver our boys to"

"The old mission house, have the boy and girls ready to leave by 4:50 pm tomorrow… and keep this away from the press, I don't want any other gangs finding out about this."

"Got it, Nice to have you back kid… and sorry about Julius blowing you to hell"

"Don't worry about it, I'll deal with that fucker soon enough… now get the fuck off my line" Kd hung up the phone and gave Lin her phone back.

* * *

 **The next day: 7am, thrid POV**

After dropping johnny off to Aisha's house, Kd and Dex crashed at Lin's apartment for the night. When the next day rolled over, the trio hopped in to Kd baron and drove to Aisha's place. "You two stay in the car and keep the engine running".

Kd knocked on the door and johnny answered "Well, come on in. You wanna beer?" Gat asked as he closed the door

"Na I'm good." I sit on the sofa across form Gat

"Johnny, who's that?" a voice asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yo, come to the living room and find out." was all Gat said as he using the coffee table to open his beer.

"Johnny, I don't care if you just broke out of jail, you do not mess with my furni-Oh my God, it's you!" Aisha gasped when she saw Kd

"Surprised Aisha?" Kd said with a smirk

"What, that you're here or that you're talking?" Aisha asked with her hands on her hips

"Pick one."

"We all thought you were dead."

"I almost was."

"Well for someone who was blown to hell, you look great. Did you do something with your hair?"

"Yeah I've been getting that a lot."

"Yo, can we get back to business?"

"What's the rush?"

"I've been cooped up on death row and that bitch's been laid out in a coma."

"We definitely need to remind motherfuckers who we are."

"And that can't wait until after dinner?"

"NO." Kd and johnny yell at the same time

"You two haven't changed at all.

"Well you know there's a saying about dogs and blowing shit up. So what's the plan?"

"We get our crew together. Once we got that we can work on how we're takin' back our city."

"Sounds good."

"And where were you planning on having this little meeting?" Aisha pauses as Kd and Johnny look around "No."

"Well, this place is pretty spacious…"

"No."

"The color's very soothing".

"No."

"Come on Eesh!"

"This ain't no fucking gang clubhouse."

"Change of plans…"

"You up for shooting some homeless people Gat?" Kd asked

"Now we're talking"

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **And that thats a rap for the first chapter of this fic. Be on the look out for another fanfic im dropping today or tomorrow**


End file.
